housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Let's Imaginate Macbeth!
' ''Let's Imaginate Macbeth!'' is the 44th arc in Housepets!. Characters * Peanut * Grape * Sabrina * Tarot * Maxwell Story Peanut announces that the latest Imaginate game is a telling of the William Shakespeare play, Macbeth. He also announces that Sabrina is joining in, because they needed a third for the Weird Sisters. Macbeth play begins The Weird Sisters contemplate the weather before Macbeth and Banquo arrive for fortunes after a recent battle. They say Macbeth will be a king someday, and that Banquo will get kings but be none. Angus arrives and tells Macbeth that the current Thane has been sentenced to death, and King Duncan has made him the new Thane. As part of it, Duncan is coming to Macbeth's castle to be entertained. Lady Macbeth suggests that Macbeth kill Duncan to become King. Macbeth is unsure of doing that, but agrees Duncan will have to die before the premonition of him becoming King can come true. That night, he kills the king with daggers, but gets "blood" (actually ketchup) all over himself. Annoyed, Lady Macbeth, goes to stab him some more and plant the bloody daggers on some unsuspecting guards. She gets even bloodier (also catsup). Macduff arrives that morning to find Duncan murdered. Lennox finds that the servants had the bloody weapons. Macbeth says he already killed them, to Macduff's surprise. Duncan's sons flee the country, fearing implication in the mystery. But Macbeth cannot enjoy being King yet, knowing the Weird Sisters put lineage on Banquo's sons and not his. He arranges for his soldiers to murder Banquo and his son, Fleance, before a feast that night. During the feast, one of the soldiers returns with news that Banquo is dead, but Fleance was able to flee. He returns to the feast, but his seat appears to be taken by the ghost of Banquo (Peanut, floured entirely white, with ketchup smeared under his collar). Having a flashback to his terror the previous Halloween, Max starts to scream bloody murder, and Grape tries to calm him while trying to stay in character. After recovering, Macbeth realizes that Macduff wasn't at the banquet, and resolves to see the Weird Sisters about it. A brief cut scene shows William Shakespeare fretting over writing Macbeth. During a visit, Tom Middleton says he has an idea. With that, the next scene is the Weird Sisters and Hecate all dancing together. Macbeth arrives, and they have new premonitions to share with him. They say to beware the Thane of Fife, Macduff, but also say that no man of woman born will be able to oust Macbeth as King. He has Macduff's entire family, which turns Scotland against him. Lady Macbeth's mental health goes south. The doctor, played by Peanut, says her actions suggest guilt. He breaks character by saying that doesn't surprise him from all the saucy fan fiction she writes. She demands "Spot" get out. Soon, Lady Macbeth dies. Macbeth is challenged by Macduff, who happens to have been born by Caesarian, which would not connect to the prophecies. They battle, and Macduff cuts off Macbeth's head, leading to a Highlander-style Quickening. Macbeth play ends Tarot, Sabrina and Maxwell leave after the Imaginate is done. Sabrina bristles when Max uses a pet name he once used for her on Grape. Afterward, Grape and Peanut clean up after a particularly brutal Imaginate. They have become more nuanced because Tarot has stopped agreeing to be their living holodeck. This apparently resulted from an embarrassing situation involving Grape that was seen by the entire neighborhood. Events *N/a Trivia *Tarot no longer uses her powers for Imaginate! productions due to an embarrassing situation involving Grape. Category:2011 Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:Imaginate!